cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Cage
Overview }} Her level range is 20-24. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By *Vince Dubrowski New Contact(s) Information Circle of Thorns Acolyte Crash is the daughter of Kirk Cage, the leader of the Cage Consortium. But don't even think about using her to get to the big guy himself. The two haven't spoken since she ran away and joined up with some crazy young mystics who thought they could make good with the Circle of Thorns. Most of Crash's youthful companions are dead, but the Circle seems to be impressed with her spirit. She might just have a bright future ahead of her, if she can stay on the Circle's good side. Crash took a small fortune with her when she left home, and she uses that to finance the Circle's work, along with her own petty acts of revenge against her father. Initial Contact As long as you're not working for my dad, we'll get along great, Villain. You got that? Store Crash Cage sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin natural/magic enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin natural/magic enhancements * All level 25 single-origin magic enhancements Crash Cage does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arcs Coral Bonanza Souvenir: Coral Shard According to Mr. Bocor, this simple coral shard is part of a vast and terrible force. You've kept it because you expect it will come in handy, and because it's a reminder of the escapade you like to think of as: Coral Bonanza It began with Crash Cage's plan to curry favour with her 'friends' in the Circle of Thorns. She paid you to steal several coral shards from Cage Consortium, who were in the process of selling their finds to representatives from Arachnos. You stole the shards, and Crash handed them over to her friends. But she was curious. She sent you to the famed vodoun master, Mr. Bocor, to see if he could tell you the shard's secrets. Crash attempted to blackmail the old man by seeking his true name, but Bocor was unimpressed. He informed you he would only talk if you retrieved one of the shards for him. When you got back to Crash, you were in for a surprise. Arachnos operatives had followed Crash to the Circle lair where the shards were stored, and they were attacking! You had to repel them, or you and Crah would suffer the Circle's wrath. While beating down Arachnos for the Circle, you managed to sneak into their treasure troves and make off with a single shard. You took it to Mr. Bocor, and what he told you was remarkable: the shards were part of some sort of living beast, and the old reprobate was sure you had a hand in the creature's destiny. he allowed you to keep the shard, and you have to wonder: what interest does Bocor have in the fate of this creature? What interest does he have in your own fate? And how long will it be before Crash's reckless double-crossing catches up with the both of you? Briefing Hey, Villain, what's shaking? I need a hand, see? Cage Consortium has been stockpiling coral shards from all over the island, to sell to Arachnos. If it was just useless rock, I'd let them have it, but it's not. It's more than that. I'm not sure exactly why, but my friends in the Circle want it. As much as they can get. So I'd sure appreciate it if you'd steal that coral. Could get you on the right side of some powerful people. My dad may be ugly, but he's not stupid. If something's valuable, he's the first to try and corner the market. Enemies: What are you doing here? Calm down, girls. We will show you how to deal with scum like Villain. Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Thanks, bud. These shards will go a long way toward convincing my friends I'm ready to become a full member of the Circle. I gotta admit, I'm pretty curious about why this coral's so special. None of my friends want to give up their big secrets yet. You curious, Villain? I wonder if there's some way we can find out. Briefing I've delivered the coral shards you stole to my friends, Villain. But I just can't stop wondering what's so special about them! I want you to find out what the deal is with this coral. It's risky, my friends in the Circle won't like it if they find out I'm investigating behind their backs. But what can I say: I was raised to live dangerously. There's someone in Port Oakes who knows a little bit about everything. Mr. Bocor. Think you could look him up for me? I heard Mr. Bocor is a voodoo master, and he's made plenty of enemies in his field. Well, I've been studying up on the subject, and I think the contents of this envelope might convince him to speak his mind about the coral. If he doesen't want them published, that is. Debriefing So Bocor wants one of the coral shards before he'll tell you what he knows? Rats! I already gave them all to the Circle! I don't think they'll let me have one back; we'll just have to figure out another way to get our hands on one. Briefing Villain, I've got big, big, big problems. Remember when I delivered those coral shards you stole to the Circle? Well, um, it looks like Arachnos followed me. Now they're attacking my friends in the Circle, and if things go badly...well, I think you can guess who'll take the blame. No, not me, Villain. Me and you. Together. I think you've got to expel Arachnos from that Circle base. It's the only way to make things right. Actually, this comes at a pretty good time for us. Bocor won't cough up the info unless we get him a shard, right? And the Circle has the shards. Get in there, beat out Arachnos, and see if you can find out where the shards are stashed. We can get what we want and blame the theft on Arachnos. As long as you get rid of the invaders and leave most of the shards for the Circle, I think they'll be content. Enemies: Give up the shards, old man! You wouldn't know what to do with them! Notable NPCs * Silver Mantis (Archvillain) How dare you to oppose me! Mission Objective(s) * Take Coral shard to Mr. Bocor Debriefing Bocor still wouldn't tell you anything? Unbelievable! And to think of all the risks we went through for him. I sure wish we could figure out what all the hoopla about that coral is. Hey, Villain. Why're you smiling like that? Breaking the Cage Souvenir: Darkened Crystal You've kept this dark purple crystal that you stole from a Circle lair. Although its colour has darkened and you no longer feel any power within it, it's a potent reminder of the adventure you like to think of as: Breaking the Cage It began with an insidious plan. Crash Cage wanted to feed the Circle intel on some Cage higher ups, but she knew she'd be the first suspect when things began to go wrong in her father's company. So she sent you to a patsy, Vince Dubrowski. Vince was unfailingly loyal to Cage Consortium, but he had a crush on Crash, so she was able to manipulate him into giving up the name of the company's CEO: Leonard Sykes. You kidnapped the unfortunate Mr. Sykes, despite the best efforts of Cage security. You went to deliver Sykes' location to the Circle, but the Legacy Chain was waiting for you. You defeated them and managed to get the information to the Circle representatives on the scene. When you returned to Crash, however, her speech was strange. Something had clearly happened during your absence. Crash advised you to go to a Circle lair where you would 'meet your destiny', but something about the situation seemed fishy. Instead, you went to Vince Dubrowski, to see if he had any insight into Crash's strange behavior. He told you he had been warned against just such an event. He wanted you to retrieve a Circle crystal that would restore Crash to her old self. You did so, and in the process came face to face with Leonard Sykes for the second time. The wimpy executive had undergone quite a transformation, setting himself up as a Circle of Thorns mystic. Once you secured the crystal, you took it back to Crash, who became her old self once again. She said that the Circle had decided to change her once they learned that she was unwilling to return to Cage Consortium and help them cement their control. In the end, Crash was happy to have done so much damage to her father's company. You, of course, were happy to get paid. Briefing This is a big day for me. My friends in the Circle have come to me for help. They're ready to make a move on Cage Consortium, to take it over from the outside! I've agreed to lead them to a key executive within the organization. Boy, my dad will flip! But, listen, I can't be associated too closely with this move. Everyone knows I'm disloyal, and I'm the first one dad will look to when he senses trouble. So the actual info's coming from someone my dad really trusts: Vince Dubrowski. The truth is, Vince is loyal. Totally loyal. And he likes me. Makes a great patsy, don't you think? Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Vince Dubrowski Enemies: Notable NPCs * Cage Consortium Captain (Boss) (Guarding Leonard Sykes) Get that intruder! Now! * Leonard Sykes (NPC Hostage) Oh, no! Not Villain! Debriefing Ha hah! I knew VInce would fall for that trumped up embezzling info. He's so dumb, and so predictable! He'll be a good source of intel for us. Now that he believes we're working in the consortium's interest, I can get him to keep feeding us scraps about all the higher ups. It won't be long before the Circle accomplishes its goal and takes over Cage Consortium for good! And when they do, they'll have the two of us to thank for it! Briefing Thanks for kidnapping Leonard Sykes for me. I've got him all tucked away, and I just need you to deliver his location to the Circle of Thorns. Think you can handle that? I knew Sykes when I was a kid. Nice guy. Pity he's in the way of the Circle's plans. Enemies: We cannot allow Sykes to suffer at the hands of these mages. Villain must never speak with them. Your evil will be stopped by the Legacy Chain! Notable NPCs * None Debriefing You have done well, Villain, and the glorious Circle is in your debt. As for me, my mind has shifted in recent days. I see no more need for my enemity with my father. I will return to the Cage Consortium, and help the Circle lead it to greatness. And you? I will have use for you, I expect. Come see me soon. Briefing The Circle's origins stretch far back into the past, and our glorious empire will extent eternally into the future. This I know. As for you, Villain: you are intelligent, and powerful. I have no doubt that, if you are allowed to go unchecked, someday we will come into conflict. But it is my hope that, with proper guidance, you may be useful to our cause. I want you to go to a certain lair of the Circle. There, you will meet your destiny. Get out of my sight at once! You have the Circle's work to do! Mission Objectives * Talk to Vince Dubrowski Enemies: Villain! You risk the Circle's wrath? Notable NPCs * Leonard Sykes (Boss) (Ruin Mage) This form is surprisingly powerful for that of an executive. Ah, Villain! This body remembers you well! Debriefing The crystal? No! Nooo! Don't bring it any nearer you'll disrupt the -- Well, that's better. Thanks. Thanks a million. I guess I got in a little over my head with the Circle. I thought they just wanted me to help them get an in with Cage Consortium, but they were far more devious than I expected! They wanted me to go back to work for my dad, and I wouldn't do it. So they nearly changed me forever! They probably would have done the same to you, given the chance. I'm glad you didn't give it to them. The good thing is, the Circle's done a lot of damage to Cage Consortium, and I can take the credit for that! Maybe this'll make my dad respect me at last! Missions Crash Cage has no missions out of her Story Arcs External Links * Category:CoV Contacts Level 20-24